The present invention relates to a device associated with a copying camera, capable of delivering a predetermined length of a rolled sensitive material, cutting it into said length, aligning such length with the optical axis, exposing it, and feeding the exposed sensitive material into a developing device.
Copying cameras, particularly photomechanical cameras for printing, are classified into the horizontal, vertical and upright types. For example, in an upright copying camera, since its photographing section is designed to operate with the sensitive material film surface directed downwardly, transparent glass or the like is used for the sensitive material holder, on which the sensitive material film surface is placed facing to the glass surface, and the sensitive material is exposed while being pressed from behind. There have been drawbacks in that dust and the like produced when the sensitive material is cut adhere to the glass surface, thereby lowering the quality of the photographed image, and that since it is impossible to mark the transparent glass with divisions, the cut sensitive material film cannot be correctly aligned with the optical axis. Therefore, even at present, most of the upright copying cameras are designed so that sheet films are manually set one by one, and in this kind of upright copying camera, except for a small camera for microfilms, none of its versions automated over the range from photographing to development have been popuralized.